


When the day comes

by Liztening



Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, marksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I have issues okay, Like seriously that's all I write, Septiplier - Freeform, im sorry, marksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: As much as he wished it didn't, Mark had known the letter would arrive today.And as much as he wanted to, he didn't read it.Because he knew what was in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short story.  
> Hope you enjoy it ?

As much as he wished it didn't, Mark had known the letter would arrive today.  
And as much as he wanted to, he didn't read it.  
Because he knew what was in it.  
He'd already had the phone call, the letter was only part of the standard procedure.  
Just something to make the news real and physical.  
And now here it was, as real and physical as Marks pain.  
Mark sighed audibly.

He wanted to rip the letter apart just like the words in it had ripped him apart.  
He had already packed his stuff, this letter was the only reason he was still waiting in this empty shell of a building, now only tied to him through old memories.

He quickly stood up from his kitchen table, taking the letter with him.  
As he opened the door Mark turned around and looked at the appartment one last time before walking off to never return, taking the letter and his heartache with him for the rest of his life.

 

6 months earlier.

 

"Tell me you didn't! Tell me this is a joke!"  
"Mark I'm sorry, I just had to, I thought you'd be happy too!" Jack shrugged and looked at Mark with wide eyes that spoke nothing but sincerity.  
"Why would you ever think I'd be okay with it, much less happy to hear this?"  
Mark looked up at his husband, it had been a year and 2 months ago since they had said their vows to eachother and now, already Jack was planning on breaking them.  
"Because we'd be free from all the worries we have now, Mark" Jack said sounding exhausted.  
"Oh ofcourse, you are right, every night I am worried you'll survive yet another day, now I don't have to anymore. so atleast there's that" Mark scoffed.  
"Mark please, I'm being serious" Jack answered sad.  
"So am I, don't do this to me."  
"I've made my decision."  
Mark turned his head up to the clouds in anger.  
There was something peacefull about today, like everything was just serene enough to be in balance with eachother.  
It annoyed him, he wanted the world to feel as angry, confused and hurt as he did.  
Or maybe he just wanted that because he didn't want to feel alone, like he was the only person in the world who thought this was a bad idea.  
Mark stared at the clouds, looking for faces, trying to calm down.  
He forced himself to see things from Jacks perspective.  
And as much as he hated it, he knew that he would've done the same thing had he been in Jacks shoes.  
But that didn't make it hurt any less right now, and it didn't make Mark feel any better either, it just made him less mad at Jack and more mad at himself for not having enough good reasons to stop Jack from doing it all together.  
"It's just for a year right?" Mark asked to the sky.  
"Yeah, and the chance that I even get departed is like one in a million..." Mark heard Jack shift around on the bench beneath them.  
"... there's a very high chance I'll just be sitting on my arse for a good year cleaning guns and listening to people yell at me that I despise and respect at the same time"  
Mark laughed and he felt Jack next to him laugh quietly aswell.  
"You've given this much thought haven't you?"  
Mark asked, still looking up at the clouds floating by.  
"You know I did, you also know I would never do it if for even a second I would think it could actually be dangerous.."  
Jack took a deep breath.  
".. I would never leave you like that, you know that."  
"I'm not sure I do..." it was barely audible, and Mark was sure Jack had not heard it.

Mark sighed, maybe he was over reacting.  
It's only a year ... and what is a year when you have an entire lifetime together.

 

A few minutes and some birds passed by before Jack broke their silence.  
"I'll be back before you know it" he said quietly.  
Mark looked down at his husband who was now squinting his eyes at the sun behind Mark's head.  
Jack smiled at him and Mark couldn't help but smile back.  
"Promise?" Mark whispered grabbing a hold of Jacks hand.  
"Ofcourse" Jacks words were soundless.  
Mark squeezed Jacks hand and pulled him in for a long and tight hug.  
"Don't ever leave me.."  
"I won't"  
Mark felt a tear fall down his cheek onto Jacks shoulder.

"I love you Jack"  
"I love you too Mark"


End file.
